


"i hate you" "you love me" "whatever"

by gaymoregirls



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Number Five | The Boy, Everyone Is Gay, Except Luther, Fluff, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, I love them so much, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, My First Fanfic, Nonbinary Number Five | The Boy, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Banter, Sibling Bonding, ahhhh, dont @ me, five and vanya are best friends, hes aroace tho, idk what else to tag, its not technically incest ok, luther hargreeves sucks, ok so tags, reginald hargreeves didn't raise cishets, this is not relevant, traumatized five hargreeves, vanya has a crush on allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymoregirls/pseuds/gaymoregirls
Summary: Five comes out to Vanya.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves (Mentioned), Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68
Collections: Idk





	"i hate you" "you love me" "whatever"

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first every published fanfic so please don't judge. I love TUA and these two are like my faves. i have queer headcanons about all seven of them. enjoy.  
> edit: thanks for all the love guys - stay tuned for more TUA :-)

I’m just about to put away my violin when Five knocks on my door frame. I look up with a smile. “Hey, dude, what’s up?”  
He shoots me a halfhearted smile as he steps inside. “Hey.”  
I frown. “You seem down. What’s up?”  
“Nothing, I…” He hesitates. “I just have something I really need to tell you.”  
I scoot over on the bed, making room for him. “Anything. What’s up?”  
He sits down on the bed, as far away from me as he can be. He’s steadily avoiding my gaze, and his face is pale.  
“Five, what’s wrong? You look really scared.”  
“I am scared.”  
“Did someone hurt you? Because if they did I swear I’ll beat the shit out of them-”  
“No, no,” Five says quickly, offering a small grin. His face quickly hardens again, however. “Nobody hurt me.” He takes a deep breath. “Have you ever felt like you don’t belong anywhere?” Then he laughs bitterly. “That’s a stupid question, of course you have. We made your life a living hell.”  
“Five-”  
“Well, I was in the apocalypse for forty-five years. Alone. And with nobody other than a fucking mannequin for company, I started thinking about myself. A lot.”  
“Five -”  
“Let me finish.”  
I put up my hands, even though I think I know where this is going. “Ok.”  
“I started to realize I’ve never felt like I belonged… anywhere. Literally anywhere. In any time, any place…” he trails off. “Any body.”  
I nod.  
“There’s this feeling I get sometimes. I don’t really know how to describe it. But it’s almost like…” He wrings his hands in his lap. “I feel ashamed just for existing as I am."  
"So, what you're saying is..." I try to sound encouraging.  
He nods. “I think I might be non-binary.” He pauses, then adds, “and bi/demi.”  
I smile, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear. “I kind of figured.”  
“You did?”  
“Yeah. I mean, you wear that school uniform every day. We all had to wear it. It was almost like you didn’t want to wear specifically masculine or specifically feminine clothes.”  
“But you dress gender neutral, and nobody thinks you’re non-binary.” He stops, suddenly looking panicked. “Unless you are?”  
“No,” I laugh. “No, I’m not. There’s also just something about the way that you carry yourself, the way you look at yourself in the mirror, or in photos. You look… sad, almost. Disappointed.”  
He looks away, and I see a tear roll down his face. “I am.”  
I hug him. “I love you, Five.” Then I grin. “So. Bi, huh? Got a thing for the masculine?”  
He groans. “Oh my god shut up.”  
“Always practice safe sex,” I singsong, enjoying the hell out of this.  
“You do realize I’m over two decades older than you, right?”  
“Not in this sense. I am your senior gay.”  
“I hate you.”  
“You love me.”  
“Whatever.”  
I pull away. “So. Pronouns.”  
He considers it. “He and him for now. I need to tell everyone else, figure some mental shit out.”  
I nod. “Your call. But I’ll call you whatever you want.”  
“I know.”  
“I mean at least Five is a semi gender neutral name?”  
That brings a bubbling laugh out of him. “True.”  
“So, you told me a huge secret. I think it’s only fair I tell you one in return.”  
He smirks. “Ok. Hit me.”  
I groan. “I think I… I like someone. Really, really like someone.”  
His eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. “Do tell. Girl? Guy?”  
“Girl.” I feel myself blush. I blush way too much. “Girl that you know.”  
He looks confused for a moment, and then his eyes bulge. “Allison???”  
“Shh,” I say, slapping his shoulder. “Be quiet, I don’t want her to know.”  
He stops. “Wait, doesn’t she like Luther?”  
“I didn’t say I had validation for this crush.”  
He smiles smugly. “Aww, you have a crush on our mutual sister.”  
“I hate you.”  
“You love me.”  
“Whatever.”  
He takes my hand. "In all seriousness, I'm glad you told me."  
"Me too. And I'm glad you told me."  
"Me too. And you know I support you always, right?"  
"As do I."  
"Love you, Van."  
"Love you too, Five."  
To this day, when our siblings ask about why we couldn’t stop laughing that day, even into the late hours of the night, I just tell them it was any old day in the life of someone with Five Hargreaves as a best friend.


End file.
